Not Fair
by thewhiteleovaldez
Summary: Mercutio knew that Romeo fell in love with every pretty girl. He didn't think that Juliet Capulet would be any different. But she was the one that made Romeo forget his promises to love Mercutio forever. (One-shot) (RomeoXMercutio)


**A/N 'Sup, my lovelies, sorry there's no Klance today. I got this idea for a Romeo X Mercutio and NEEDED to write it so here you go.**

* * *

 **Not Fair**

 _By:_ thewhiteleovaldez

* * *

It wasn't fair. Mercutio watched with barely contained anger as Romeo flirted with the Capulet girl, going so far as kissing her!... No. That wasn't right. Did Romeo not remember?

 _Secret nights, promises whispered against skin as they gave themselves to each other._

It wasn't fair. Mercutio searched for Romeo in vain, knowing with a kind of despair that he'd sought out the Capulet girl. When they found Romeo, Mercutio cracked some jokes, trying to keep up his usual facade. All the while staring at Romeo hard, silently willing him to remember.

 _The first night they'd tried anything, awkwardly experimenting with each other as younger boys, trying so desperately to understand why they felt the way they did._

It wasn't fair. Mercutio knew that Romeo was avoiding him, and he knew why. Romeo was having an affair with Juliet Capulet, and had left Mercutio completely behind. Mercutio knew in his heart that it wouldn't last anyway, Romeo was the son of Lord Montague, and thus expected to marry a woman and have an heir.

 _"I don't want a woman," Romeo had whispered in the dark, holding Mercutio close, "I want you."_

It wasn't fair. Mercutio missed Romeo so much, longed for him to forget the Capulet girl and come back to him. But he wouldn't, not even if Mercutio begged him on bended knee. And Mercutio wouldn't do that anyway.

 _When he'd knelt in front of Romeo and elicited the most pleasured sounds possible from him._

It wasn't fair. Mercutio's pride prevented him from seeking advice from Benvolio. That, and he knew that Benvolio would be disgusted, revolted, that two men would deign to fall in love, to make love to each other. But still, Mercutio was jealous. He was so angry that Juliet was receiving all of Romeo's love. It should be his. Romeo promised!

 _"To be yours forever, that is my vow." Mercutio laughed and held him close. "Yes. Forever, if you want."_

It wasn't fair. Mercutio saw Romeo sneaking Juliet to the priest, and fell into despair. Why!? Why would Romeo, who'd loved Mercutio so much, who Mercutio still loved more than anything, marry a girl he'd known but for a few days?!

 _"I'd marry you, if I was allowed." Romeo had said, before catching his mouth with his own and drowning him in kisses._

It wasn't fair. Mercutio had always known that Romeo wasn't consistent, that he fell in love with every pretty skirt that walked by him. But he'd always come to Mercutio for true love, for true intimacy, and though he knew it was a bad idea, Mercutio just couldn't say no.

 _When Romeo had come to him drunk, whining about some girl and demanding love, Mercutio had done so many things he'd never done before, and Romeo had loved it. But when he fell asleep, Mercutio lay awake, wondering what was so wrong with his soul that he'd take advantage of Romeo being like that just to get what he wanted._

It wasn't fair. Mercutio walked the streets of Verona the next day angry, sword in hand, looking for something to take away his misery. He knew that Romeo and Juliet had probably shared their wedding night the previous evening, and was angry and jealous and devastated that now someone else knew the secret places of Romeo's body and soul that only Mercutio had known.

 _"You're the only one who really knows me," Romeo had said one night. "I pretend for everyone else, but you know who I am."_

It wasn't fair. Tybalt struck Mercutio during the battle, and Mercutio knew he was dying. But still he made jokes, and still he pretended, until Romeo came. Then he looked Romeo square in the eye and said, "I trusted you." Romeo looked as though he'd been hit in the gut. Mercutio continued. "You brought this on me. You left me, for _her_. You left me, Romeo." Then, while the tears gathered in Romeo's eyes, Mercutio felt a stab of remorse, and whispered three last words. "I love you."

 _"You'll stay with me when I die, Romeo?" "Of course, Mercutio."_

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
